Aya and Konaha High
by Johnnygirl777
Summary: Ayame is a girl who just loves trouble. but what happens when she's sent to a high school where she has to live with the boys and a mysterious boy named Gaara injures her on her first day? GaaraXoc.
1. Chapter 1: Ayame and Konaha High

I read over the address again. 'This is going to suck majorly', I thought to myself. I got kicked out of my last six schools and now the only school left in town, I have to live in the boy's dorms! That means I am 90% more likely to get fucking rapped in the middle of the night! They didn't have any more room in the girl's dorms and my parents didn't want to buy me an apartment! Why did I have to be born a delinquent? Why? My parents and siblings are fucking angels and in have to be the one who loves to get in trouble! Not that I'm complaining.

"Ayame! Stop daydreaming and pack!" I turned to the door of my bedroom to see my mother standing there.

"Mom I don't even want to go! Why can't you just home-school me?" I begged.

She sighed, "Because your father and I both have day jobs and you need the social experience!"

I pouted and went back to my packing, at the school I'd get my own room and double locks on my door but it wasn't the fact that I be living in the boys dorms that made me not want to go. I hate meeting new people and I especially hate having to automatically give my respect to teachers when they had done nothing to earn it!

A small voice chimed from behind me, "Ayame, will I get to see you soon?" I smiled and turned to my youngest sister Emi (beautiful blessing/picture).

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed little girl?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna miss you." Emi is the only person in the entire world I would die for. My other two sisters pretty much hate my guts. That's why I love Emi so much.

"You'll get to see me for Halloween! You know I'd never miss trick or treating with you!" I hugged her tight and she smiled and walked back of to her room.

I don't think I could go a whole two weeks without seeing her… sigh, life sucks.

I zipped up my last suitcase and my mother helped me get them to the car. My oldest sister Hana waved good bye as we drove off to Konaha High.

* * *

I watched as my mother drove off back down the road as I walked up to the main office. It was about 10:00 at night so it was dark. I almost screamed when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hi, you must by Ayame!" I turned around to see a boy in a hood with a dog sitting on his head.

*Still in shock* "Uuuhhhh Y-yeah that's m-me."

He smiled, "Cool! Can I show you to the main office?"

I half smiled at him, "Sure whatever."

"Kiba." He said a she held out is hand.

I hesitated before taking his hand and nodding, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded and started to walk a little ways ahead of me. I stayed behind him and I started to hear him talk. Is he talking to himself? When I realized he was mumbling to his dog I almost laughed. 'He's crazy!', I thought. He seemed nice enough so I decided to ignore his 'dog-talk' for now.

Kiba turned half way to the lighted building to face me, "So, you're going to be staying with boys right?"

I groaned, "Yeah."

He scoffed, "No need to be so upset, most of us are pretty pleasant."

I raised an eyebrow, "Most of you?"

He smirked and turned back around, "You'll see."

Well at least he has a sense of humor.

* * *

We reached the building and the secretary smiled brightly at me, she had short brown hair and a pig next to her desk. "Hello, Principal Tsunade will see you now. I'm Shizune the school secretary." She shook my hand and went back to typing and filing.

I walked into a room that was covered in books and every wall behind the desk in the center of the room was a huge window. The woman in the chair behind said desk had blonde hair and had a diamond on the center of her forehead… was she Indian?

"Hello, I'm Tsunade your knew principal." She took some papers off her desk and handed them to me, "The top paper has your dorm section and room number. The second has your schedule. The third has our school regulations and the last paper is a map of the school. Tomorrow you will have half the day off but after second period you will be expected in class on time, prepared and pleasant. Is that understood?"

I almost cowered. She is seriously scary. "Y-yes ma-am" I said before bolting out of the room.

Kiba was still waiting for me outside the door, "So? What do you think of the principal?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Does she have a pole up her ass or something?"

He laughed, "That's what most people think! Come on I'll show you where your room is."

* * *

The walk was only a few minutes but if felt like hours! Kiba would NOT stop talking! I was about to rip his head off when we got to the building called Section 3.

He held the door open for me and we went to the door marked 15, my room.

"Put your bags and I'll introduce you to everybody." He said before unlocking the door.

The room was pretty small but I wasn't asking for a lot of space. There was one bed, a dresser, a desk and a vanity. The closet was not very big but I did have my own bathroom, (Thank God!)

"It's better than I expected." I lied.

He smiled and the dog barked from inside his hood. "Oh, by the way this is Akamaru."

I giggled and petted his head, "Hi Akamaru!" He licked my hand and Kiba led me to 'the TV room'.

* * *

"HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS AYAME!" Kiba yelled just a little too loud. (Just a little…)

Several people turned and smiled others kept watching the TV. (Not surprising)

"Hi!" a blonde boy walked up and put his arm around my shoulders, "My name is Naruto!"

"Hi." I said as I pulled his arm off me.

He rolled his eyes, "Not a touchy person huh?"

I scoffed, "You just smell like BO."

He smirked, "I was training hard today! Don't dis the proof of my hard work!"

I laughed and punched his shoulder. Other boys came up to introduce themselves, Neji, Shino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Sai. Only Two people didn't come up, the guy with the dark black hair and blue clothes, and the guy with blood red hair and a tattoo on his forehead.

Naruto shook his head, "Hold on one sec."

He went over dragged the dark haired boy out of his chair and brought him over, "It's rude not to introduce yourself!" He said before letting go.

The dark hair boy glared at Naruto before turning to me, "Uchiha, Sasuke." He nodded and walked back to his chair and sat back down.

I rolled me eyes, "He's worse than the principal." I whispered to Kiba.

He chuckled, "Yeah but you haven't met Gaara and I'm pretty sure you won't"

I looked over to the boy sitting in the chair furthest away from the door. His hair was blinding red! He had to have dyed it that way no ones hair is naturally like that!

Kiba leaned and whispered, "I know what you're thinking and yes his hair is natural."

I thought I felt my jaw hit the floor. "No... way…"

"Way."

* * *

Later...

I shook my head, "Man, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Naruto sat down in a chair next to me, "Aw, but we always stay up to watch adult swim!"

I shut my eyes, slouched in my chair, and put my hand on the forehead, "Oh, but I can _barely _keep my _eyes _open!" words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh HAHA!" yelled Naruto.

Almost everyone said good night before I left and crashed on my bed. What a long day…

* * *

So what did you guys think! I had fun writing this. Anyway don't you agree with the underlined statement? I really don't like my teachers just for that reason.

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE! please! i will love you forever! wow im pathetic... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Oops!

HEY! wassup! me? not much. kool. now? i can't i'm typing my story write now. oh! wait am i talking to myself? ...e_e

Anyway short-ish chapter the ending will leave you speachless!

* * *

I woke up too early the next day, but I couldn't go back to sleep so I walked out of my room still in my pajamas. I got some water in a mug and put it into the microwave for my tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning early bird." Sai walked in and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hey Sai, why are you up so early?" I asked in between yawns.

"I'm always the first one up. Well, except for today of course. And Gaara doesn't sleep so I guess now I'm third." He smiled at me but his smile was strange… almost fake.

I shrugged it off and got my tea, "So would you mind telling me a little about the guys in the dorm?"

Sai nodded, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Well let's start with Sasuke. What the hell is his problem?"

He sighed, "No one knows for sure, but he did have a traumatic experience when he was little something about his whole family being killed."

I winced, "Oh… that's really sad."

Sai scoffed, "Don't get soft on me Ayame! Sasuke is a jerk and a player; don't let your guard down."

I almost laughed, "Yeah because I'm ssssooooooo into the whole tortured soul thing!" (Hahaha, every word is true!)

Sai shook his head, "Who else?"

"Gaara." I said plainly.

Sai stood from his chair and started pacing, "Where to begin…"

"How bout the beginning?"

"Humph!" he huffed, "Fine, he was actually from the sand village. His brother Kankuro and his sister Temari are pretty much scared to death by him and refuse to have contact with him."

I gasped, "Why!"

"Because he's a demon. He was born with a demon inside him and no one wants to be killed so they avoid him."

I winced again, "That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Sai stopped pacing and stood in front of me, his face serious, "Ayame he's a danger to everyone he's near to. He himself understands that so he keeps to himself. Safe to say he hates being touched."

He backed away some before continuing, "Gaara's mother died giving birth to him, I think he blames himself for that. He's been completely shut away from love. I don't think he even knows what it is."

I stared at Sai wide-eyed and put my hand to my chest, "I think my heart just shattered. That is the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Sai scoffed, "Whatever."

I turned to him shocked, "How can you be so cold hearted!"

His face didn't change, "Because I have no emotions."

I felt a short burst of anxiety but I sighed and decided not to make enemies with any my neighbors. "Okay how about we continue this conversation after classes."

Sai did another one of his fake smiles and I went back to my room to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

I forced my eyes open and looked at the clock, 10:03 uurrrrggg, 27 minutes before I have to go to my first official day at Konaha High! I'm gonna call it KH from now on ok?

I got all my things in my backpack and got dressed. My hair was acting ok today so I didn't have to straighten it.

I started walking out of the dorms and looked at the map. _Okay, the shortest way to Kakashi's class is to go through the E building and around the gym to the mobile. Oh great a trailer class… _

I was walking around the gym when the bell rang and I heard everyone trying to get through the crowds inside. Then a guy in a hood stepped out of the building in front of me and walked towards the mobiles. He wasn't walking very fast, (obviously not in a hurry).

I heard someone call my name from behind me; I must have been walking faster than I thought because when I turned around to see who it was I slammed into the hood guy's back. I was just about to get my balance back when he came around and knocked my shoulder with his forearm. I tripped over my feet and landed on my side on a rock. I heard a sickening crack and I had a metallic taste in my mouth.

I fell to the ground beside the rock coughing and hacking up blood and clutching my side. Tears were streaming down my face; I was in so much pain. I felt light headed… it was hard to breathe…


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

Gasp! What will happen in this exciting chapter!

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I stood in the door way of lady Tsunade's office, leaning on the frame. Her face was hard and very, very mad.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "She wasn't looking, bumped into me and I responded. I didn't mean to make her fall I just wanted some space."

Tsunade's face softened slightly, (just slightly) and groaned, "Even so she broke five ribs and punctured a lung, she could have suffocated! She…"

"I know, I know but she didn't." I cut her off.

She gave a heavy sigh at looked straight at me, "Alright fine, but as your punishment you are confined to the dorms for one month."

I narrowed my eyes; something was up.

"But," she continued.

_Here we go_. I thought to myself.

"You have to wait on Ayame and do everything she says until she's fully healed."

I stared at her thinking she had gone insane, "What!"

"You heard me. It's the least you could do after almost killing her."

I glared at her for several minutes, _is she insane? If I didn't kill her then I'm defiantly gonna kill her this way! _I gave up on my glare and looked towards the nurse's office where Ayame was. _Stupid girl. _

I was about to walk out of the building before Tsunade called out to me. "Gaara go talk to her before you go! Oh and help her back to her dorm room!"

I groaned deeply before ssslllloooowwwwllllyyy heading for the nurse's office.

I was about to open the door when Tsunade talked again, "And one more thing,"

I turned suddenly and gave her a death glare, _Stop talking!_

She narrowed her eyes, "If she gets hurt again, you will be expelled, and you know what that means."

I jumped a little at her words; if I get expelled I'll have to live with my dad again… not something to look forward to…

I nod quickly and walk thought the door. I find Sakura in the room with Ayame. I tilted my head slightly, "Sakura?"

She looked at me with no expression and then looked back to Ayame's bandaged side. "The nurse was out to I had to fill in."

I nod and look at Ayame, she was very pale and her eyes were dark, probably from loss of blood. Even though she looked sick she was remarkably beautiful; straight light brown hair that came to her shoulders, reddish lips and bright green eyes made her look exotic and interesting. I looked at her whole face and realized she was… smiling?

* * *

(Ayame's POV)

I lazily opened my eyes to see a girl with pink hair looking at me… I think she was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear her…

The pain rush back to me so fast I almost screamed, it hurt so bad.

"Ayame can you hear me?" the pink haired girl asked.

I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out so I nodded. She half smiled and said her name was Sakura. Then she went back to working of my ribs. After the pain went on for a few minutes I just felt numb. I wanted to go back to sleep but Sakura wouldn't let me.

The principal came in and was talking to me and I could only catch a few things of what she was saying, something about Gaara's punishment… I must've dosed off…

I was taken out of my sleep-ish state when I heard a yell from across the hall.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" I recognized the voice and shuttered.

Then I realized what Tsunade was talking about when she was talking to me.

Sakura giggled, "Tsunade's a little cranky today."

I looked at her questioningly, "_Today_?_" _

She laughed at started wrapping my side with gauze. When she was almost finished Gaara walked through the door. He looked a little startled when he came in.

I smiled at him, to be polite.

He asked, "Sakura?"

She looked at him with no expression and then looked away. _How rude. I thought._, "The nurse was out so I had to fill in. she looked up at me and said, "I'll be right back, I need to get you some extra dressings for you side. She left without another word and I looked at Gaara… was he… staring at me?

I could feel myself blush when I asked, "Are you staring at me?"

He looked away and I sighed, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Not really" he replied.

I sighed and toyed with my hair. "Tsunade told me what your punishment was." I started.

I turned back around to look at me, "And?"

"And I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I smiled.

He looked at me funny again and I frowned, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

He shrugged, "You're just… interesting…"

I raised an eyebrow and attempted to get off the bed but pain shout through me and I hissed.

Before I could open my eyes again Gaara was already at my side helping me up. I blushed slightly and nodded, "Thanks, I can walk from here."

He let go of me and walked next to me as we headed to the dorms. Man I've got some splainin' to do. Kiba's probably all worked up cause I missed lunch with him.

* * *

YES! Another chapter done! And incase you didn't notice I write slower during the week. Less time on the computer DX. Anyway this o/\o means high five and this \,,/ means rock on. just some info I thought you'd like.


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner and a show or two

What will happen next! Read to find out. And if you don't want to read… why are on Fanfiction?

* * *

We entered the dorm around 5:30. Everyone except Sasuke was at the kitchen table eating. The second we walked in _I_was bombarded with questions from Kiba and Naruto.

"Ayame! What happened!" they said together.

"Okay one, call me Aya okay, and second, that is none of your business." I replied.

Kiba crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Okay _Aya_, then why where you with Gaara?"

I groaned, "Again, none... of... your... business!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How'd you get that?" he asked pointing at my bandaged side.

I bit my lip, "I tripped and fell on a rock…"

Kiba's eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

I sighed in relief; at least we're off that subject. "I broke five ribs and punctured a lung."

Naruto and Kiba both visibly winced, and I scoffed. "The painkillers help."

* * *

After dinner we all gathered around the TV to watch Warehouse 13 and Gaara motioned for me to sit next to him.

He shook his head, "Why didn't you tell them what happened Ayame?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… From what Sai told me I figured you didn't need another reason for people to shun you."

He frowned, "What did he tell you?"

I slouched in my chair, "That you're a demon and almost everyone hates you."

He groaned, "Almost?"

I turned to him, "Well I don't hate you. You haven't given me a reason to."

"I almost killed you."

I sighed, "I know but that was an accident. You know your voice is really monotone."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "I know that. And you don't have to worry about missing lunch because we only have lunch in the cafeteria on Fridays. By then you should be able to go."

I nodded "Yeah, I already missed one lunch with Kiba and Naruto so I don't I'm allowed to miss another."

He chuckled again; I'll bet he has a nice laugh, if I can ever get him to.

* * *

After watching Being Human everyone went to their dorms for the night and Gaara walked next to me, _probably thinking I'm gonna hurt myself of something… _

"You know," he started, "There is one good side to this."

I smiled, "And what's that?"

"Since we're both suspended, we don't have to get up in the morning."

I laughed, "Yeah that is defiantly a plus!"

He nodded to me before turning into his own dorm, which was right across the hall from mine. I remembered something and turned, "Hey Gaara."

He spun around, "Hmm?"

"If for some reason I fall or something and I can't get up there's an extra key in the potted tree next to my door. Oh, and call me Aya."

He nodded, "Kay, good night."

"Night!" I called before turning into my room and locking the door.

_Okay first day at KH, I bump into Gaara, he pushes me onto a rock, I get hurt, and now he's my servant. _I smiled at shook my head, weird, weird day…

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What a strange girl… she knows I'm a demon and yet… she continues to talk to me… strange, strange girl…_

I sighed and closed my eyes; maybe tonight I'll get some sleep. Probably not…

I sat on my bed for maybe two hours before there was a knock on my door. I moaned and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Kankuro."

I opened the door and sure enough there was my brother with his black hood and face paint. "What do you want?"

He looked at the ground, "Tsunade told me what happened."

I rolled my eyes getting impatient, "And?"

He took a deep breath, "I just want you to be carful. If she gets hurt, we'll ALL get the blame."

I growled, "Whatever." and I shut the door in his face. _How dare he tell me to be careful does he take me for a fool? And why should I care in reputations are ruined? Mine already is! _

I growled again and slammed down on my bed. _This is why I hate people._

* * *

(Ayame's POV)

_I was falling… down a tunnel of light… I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying… the light was so bright… I wanted so badly to just fall… fall away from everything… _

"_Aya… Aya…" I tried to open my eyes but the light was too intense…_

_I felt arms wrap around me… warm lips creased over mine…_

I woke with a start. What the heck was that about?

I shook my head, _what a weird dream…_ I sighed and went to go brush my hair and teeth before I went to breakfast. I wonder if Sai's up yet… didn't he say that Gaara gets up before him? It's almost 6:00 so I think they'd be up by now.

* * *

Did you like it! I hope so I worked hard on it! anyway... REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5: A walk

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I was really busy over the weekend and my internet was screwy.

But anyway hope you like this chapter!

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table munching on a bagel and watching my recorded show of NCIS. Everyone else had already gone to class so I was by myself and it was _really _quiet. _Hhhmmm this bagel needs cream cheese, but we don't have any… sigh… _that's what I was thinking when I heard a voice from behind me.

"How did you sleep?" Gaara came out of nowhere, almost startling me right out my chair.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whined.

"I was _sneaking_?" he sounded amused.

I turned around to glare at him but his outfit took me off guard; he looked like he was going to a moshpit or something. "What's with the outfit?"

He looked down at his slipknot shirt and black skinny jeans and shrugged, "First thing I grabbed out of my closet."

I shook my head, "Uh huh, and I got very little sleep last night. I was up all night on my laptop typing."

He took the other bagel off my plate and sat down next to me, "Typing what?"

I pursed my lips and sighed, "First of all I was going to eat that bagel, and second I like to write short stories in my spare time." He took a big bite out the bagel and I rolled my eyes.

He took a quick glance at the TV and gave me a funny look, "Is that NCIS?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, it's Teletubies."

We spent maybe… three hours watching TV and talking. Well I did most of the talking and he did some. I don't get what Sai was talking about, he's kinda normal compared to some of the friends I've had before.

When I had finished my lecture on the difference between Goth and Scene Gaara decided to ask some questions.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you get kicked out of your old schools?"

I bit the inside of my lip, "Well that depends of which time I got kicked out."

"Okay what about the last three times?" he asked.

I adjusted my sitting position so that the armrest wasn't killing my side and answered, "Well the last time was because I put a kid in the hospital. I was helping move the library to the new building and I was carrying a lot of books so I couldn't see a few feet in front of me. I pasted this one guy in the hallway that I'd had problems with since I got to that school. I accidentally tripped him and he fell down three flights of stairs."

He scoffed, "_Accidentally._"

I frowned, "I couldn't see where his or my feet where! If anything it was his fault!"

He rolled his eyes, "Continue."

I shifted, "Well the next one's kind of odd. My friend Amy was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. When her dad lost his job they could still afford the chemo therapy but they couldn't afford the medication for the side-effects. I just could not stand to see her suffer like that. So I kinda stole some drugs from the hospital, which wasn't very hard because I had a job as a custodian. But some asshole rat on me and I got expelled. But her dad got a job again just before I left so I turned out okay. The hospital peoples heard my story and they didn't press charges. But my mom said I was very lucky."

I realized I was staring out the window and looked at Gaara, his expression was strange. I couldn't tell if it was pity or interest.

I looked away and continued, "The next one is weird too. I had hit a bit of a rebellious faze… I joined a gang and one night we decided to play Russian roulette… someone got shot in the leg and we all got expelled. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. "

He sighed, "I would think. So you're just a delinquent aren't you?"

I frowned at him, "You sound like my dad."

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair a few times, "You want to go for a walk? I need to get outside."

"Hmmm." I looked outside, seemed like a nice day and my side wasn't bothering me that much, "Sure I need some sun anyway."

* * *

Gaara said that there was a trail behind the school that he walks on every once in a while. So I followed him a little ways before we got to an opening in the trees. The trail was just wide enough for us to walk side by side and the woods smelled like fresh rain. It was really peaceful…

"Hey, look." Gaara said pointing at a spot in the bushes.

I looked, there was the cutest baby deer standing there. It froze as soon as it saw us, but then it bolted away. We kept walking and I kept an eye out for any more animals.

I looked at Gaara, "So how long is this trail anyway?"

I shrugged, "To be honest I've never reached the end."

I gave him a questioning look, "Really? How far have you gotten?"

"I usually stop at this tree that looks like it has a face."

I smiled, "Well that's something to look forward to seeing."

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said it looked like it had a face." I said staring at the strange tree.

Gaara was sitting on a rock a few feet away, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. I couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on his forehead. It was a kanji but I didn't know what it meant. Wait a minute… is he wearing eyeliner? No I don't think so. I don't think I should ask…

"Hey Gaara." Damnit.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Hmm?"

"Uuuhhhh… w-what does that kanji on your head mean?" phew, too close, too close…

"Love."

I half smiled and chuckled a little, "That's not what I expected."

He closed his eyes again and tilted his head back, "Yeah well…"

I looked up at the sky; wait… was it sunset already! "Shit, what time is it?" I pulled my cell phone out and looked at the clock, 7:40. SHIT! "They're gonna send search parties after us!" I called.

Gaara sighed, "I guess we should head back now. Bummer I wanted to see what's passed this point."

I smiled, "Well maybe another time, right now we better get back before Kiba and Naruto come looking for us."

"You mean looking for you." He replied.

"Well if they can't find me they're probably looking for you too. They might think you killed me or something." I smiled at him and we headed back to the dorms.

* * *

It took us two hours to get back to the dorm, of course it was dark by then and I almost tripped several times. The pain killers I took were wearing off and my side was hurting.

"Gaara, my side is starting to hurt." I said clutching my side.

"We have been walking for a while…" he replied.

I took another step and hissed with pain, _what did I do_? I realized I stepped in a hole, I closed my eyes and winced, _stupid pain meds! They never work for as long as they say! _Then I felt like I was falling for a split second and I braced my self for extreme pain… but didn't hit the ground… I opened my eyes and realized that Gaara was… Carrying me?

"U-uhm." I stuttered. I could feel my face turning red.

"What? You said your side hurt and you stopped walking." He said.

"I know." I replied. Thank god he can't see my face in this light.

We were a few minutes from the dorm and Gaara was carrying me. I still can't get over that… He was so warm and soft… wait what am I saying? _

My eyes were getting heavy and I knew I was dozing off… hhhmmm…

* * *

So what did you think! I kinda wrote this chapter because I needed something in between the incident and the field trip. Oh wait! Crap I gave away the new chapter… oh well…

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE! I 3 U!


	6. Chapter 6: Field trip

Hey guys! I loved your reviews! It's funny cause one day I checked and there was one, and then there were 14! I was very happy! Anyway on with the story!

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock; 7:30 was glaring red on the black screen. Wait how did I get into my room? The memory of yesterday ran through my head and I laughed, _how did he get passed Kiba and Naruto? _I sighed and figured I wasn't going to get any more sleep so I got up to get ready.

After I took my shower and got dressed I went to go see if anyone was still here since classes were in 15 minutes.

I opened my door and walked down the hall and realized that everyone was still in the TV room.

Kiba spotted me and smiled brightly, "Hey, Aya! Guess what!"

I walked over to him and smiled, "wwwhhhaaaaatttt?"

"We have a field trip today!" Kiba raised his fists in he air and Akamaru yipped inside his jacket.

I frowned, "Can I go?"

He smiled again, "Well your parents already paid the admission and Gaara's gonna be your 'personal assistant' so I'm guessing yes."

I gasped, "Who told you that?"

"Tsunade, she said that since you got hurt you were gonna need someone to watch you and stuff so she picked Gaara for hell knows what reason."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, so where are we going?"

At that moment Naruto decided to join the conversation, "We are going to some museum to look at old stuff."

I shrugged, "Beats sitting in here all day."

* * *

"This bus is horrible!" I exclaimed from the back seat of the bus.

"You really think it's that bad?" Gaara asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah! The bus driver does not know how to turn without everybody in the isle seats thumbing and falling!" I groaned and got my iPod out.

"Who do you have on there?" he asked.

"Uhh… Three Days Grace, Nickleback, Papa Roach, Marilyn Manson, some random pop and hip hop, 3OH!3, Black Eyed Peas, Owl city, Linkin Park, and Green Day. You want to listen?"

He shrugged so handed him one of the ear buds and turned the music up.

_I've been looking for something sacred, running away from the light._

_Gotta burn all the bridges in my head, that lead me away from my life._

_I question my own existence, question the meaning of life. _

_Why don't you carry me?_

_Why don't you carry me?_

_I can't move on, I can't live on._

_Carry me._

_Why don't you carry me?_

_I can't save me. I am crazy._

_Love you._

_It takes horns to hold up my halo and strength to get through the fight._

_Now I'm laying my cards on the table, praying everything will be alright._

"Aya!"

I turned my head to look at Kiba and took the ear bud out of my ear, "Hmm?"

"Naruto, Neji, and I are gonna go see Saw 4 after we get back, you wanna come?"

"I don't know... I'm not much for scary movies..."

"Come on Aya please!"

I bit the inside of my lip, "Well, am I allowed to bring him? I mean he has to go where I go and if he doesn't want to ho then I can't go." I asked nodding to Gaara who had his eyes closed.

Kiba moaned quietly and nodded.

"Fine I'll ask, but if i get sick I'm going to kill you."

I smiled jokingly and put the bud back in my ear.

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_Why don't you carry me?_

_Why don't you carry me?_

_I can't move on I can't live on._

_Carry me._

_Why don't you carry me?_

_I cant save me I am crazy._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it the most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it most._

_The hardest ones to love are the ones that need it the most._

_Carry me!_

_Carry me!_

_Carry me!_

_Carry me!..._

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at me, "What song was that?"

I looked at my iPod screen, "Carry me, by Papa Roach."

I nodded, "I like that song."

I smiled and the song changed to 'Days of war.'

Gaara closed his eyes again and I looked around the bus for Naruto, I couldn't find him. But… there was one guy staring at me from a few seats up. His hair was black and red and he just… kept… staring… Every time I looked he was staring…

* * *

(Later at the museum.)

"Naruto! Do not touch the exhibits!" yelled one of the teachers.

Naruto jumped away from a clay pot from Greek times, his face totally red. "Sorry Professor Kurenai."

The women who yelled at Naruto rolled her red eyes and walked toward the next exhibit.

"Hey Gaara?" I asked.

"What?"

"Kiba, Naruto, and Neji are gonna go see saw 4 and wanted me to come. So you wanna go?" I asked, hopping for a no.

He looked over at Kiba, who was trying to keep Akamaru away from the dinosaur bones, "Sure I wanted to go see that movie for a while anyway."

Something clicked in my head, _wait, why is he being so nice? When I met him he didn't even want to talk to me, then he took me for a walk, listened to me, and carried me even! What's going on? This doesn't add up…_

_That guy is STILL staring at me! _I screamed in my head.

Gaara turned to me with a questioning face, "What's wrong?"

I looked at Gaara, "That guy over there keeps staring at me. I don't know who he is and it's starting to creep me out." I nodded towards the guy with the black and red hair.

He looked at the boy and shook his head, "That's the exchange student from out of state. I don't know his name but he's been in trouble more times than you can count."

I chuckled, "Well, so have I but I don't stare at people. He's just a creeper."

"Creeper?"

"Don't ask…"

* * *

The tour took FOREVER! I had never been so bored in my life! Well there was the time when one of my friends was reading me her autobiography… _

When lunch finally came I sat down with Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara. I still couldn't get away from that weird guy! Every time I turned around he was there! Staring at me! What the hell is his damage!

I growled and slammed my head on the table which didn't hurt _that _much.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter Aya?"

I groaned, "I already told Gaara this but that exchange student keeps fucking staring at me!"

They all looked over at the kid, who was sitting a few tables away.

"He's just weird, don't let him bother you." Naruto said.

"He really is staring at you. Did you do something to him?" Neji asked.

I groaned, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

* * *

The bus going back to the school was better than the first; mostly because we got a new buss driver. I was really tired… Damnit! He is STILL STARING AT ME! He's really starting to piss me off… gggrrrrrrrr….. I'm too tired to me mad….

* * *

_I was falling… down a tunnel of light… I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying… the light was so bright… I wanted so badly to just fall… fall away from everything… _

"_Aya… Aya…" I tried to open my eyes but the light was too intense…_

_I felt arms wrap around me… warm lips creased over mine…_

* * *

My eyes shot open and I realized everyone was getting off the bus. And I had fallen asleep with my head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

I lazily got up and started off the bus, "Actually no, I keep having this weird dream."

"About what?" he asked from behind me.

I felt my face turn red, "I'm not telling you!"

He just shrugged and we all headed back to the dorm.

* * *

"Who's ready for saw 4!" Kiba yelled when we got out the door.

Naruto and Neji responded but Gaara and I just started for the car.

I shook my head, "Why did I say yes? I hate scary movies!"

"Well it's more of a human mutilation thriller. Scary movies are more like the exorcist and the grudge." Gaara replied.

"Great…" I said with sarcasm.

* * *

Another chapter done! The next one will make you laugh, sigh, cry, and scream all at the same time! Wait that doesn't sound right….. anyway….

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	7. Chapter 7: Move and Dinner

Okay remember what I said about this chapter!

* * *

We drove to the movies in Kiba's car which was a volts wagon by the way 'Blue one!' Hehe I'm funny.

Kiba got the tickets and we went to the concession stand.

"Who wants popcorn? I'm buying." Kiba asked.

"No thanks I'll end up getting sick." I replied.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "No you won't its not even that scary."

"It's not the scariness I'm worried about it's the blood and the gore."

"Ooohhhh….." Kiba said.

_Idiot… wait… where'd Naruto go? Where'd Neji go?_

"Uh Kiba, where's Naruto and Neji?"

"Hmm? Oh they went to go play games while we got our snacks." he nodded towards the arcade next to the entrance.

Ooohhhh…

"Hey the movie is seating now! Let's go!" Kiba yelled to Naruto and Neji who were playing air hockey.

* * *

When we got to the theater that was showing the movie Kiba grabbed my arm and held me back, "Aya can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I nodded to Gaara telling him to head on into the theater.

I sat down with Kiba on the bench outside the door, "So what's up?"

Kiba sighed and looked at me, "I don't like the way Gaara cares for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Are we really gonna have this talk now?"

Kiba's face turned hard, "I'm serious Aya. First, he brings you back to the dorm after dark, he follows you EVERYWHERE, and he had is arm around you the whole field trip!"

I looked at him shocked, "Really, the WHOLE field trip? I was so focused on the creep who was staring at me…"

Kiba shook his head, "Aya, I just don't want you to get hurt."

I groaned, "Kiba, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me. Now are we going to see a movie or what?"

Kiba got off the bench and we went to find the others in the now dark theater.

* * *

There were people going around and around on a wheel or something and constantly getting stabbed in the back by the machine. Others were getting ripped apart, and others were being slashed to pieces.

I couldn't take any more; I ran out of the theater, but not before an ear splitting scream rang through the speakers. I ran straight to the girl's room and puked my guts out into the toilet.

I stayed in there for several minutes before opening the door and walking out. _Great now I feel like shit… stupid horror films! Now what should I do? Should I go back and watch the movie? No defiantly not that… maybe I should just wait in the lobby until the movie's over… sighhh…_

I decided to just wait in the lobby for them. When I turned the corner there was someone in my path.

"Are you alright?"

I recognized Gaara's voice and smiled, "Yeah just puked my guts out that's all."

I went over to a table and sat down and Gaara sat next to me.

"So where are the others?" I asked as I took some more pain meds out of my purse and swallowed them.

"They didn't see you leave, they were too focused on the blood and gore in front of them." He replied.

You know that feeling you get? When you want to know something but your afraid to ask? When you're dying to know but not sure if it's worth it? That's how I felt, the whole thing was confusing. The fall, the walk, and then the field trip… Why was Gaara being so nice? I don't get it! Why is he being so nice to me? No one just _becomes_ nice! What is going on! I'm so confused...

"Aya, is there something wrong?" Gaara asked.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot where I was.

"U-uhh, n-not really…" I lied.

Gaara gave me a questioning look, "Are you sure? You seem troubled."

I flinched, _how can he tell! _"W-well there is something that's been bothering me…"

"And what might that be?"

I took a deep breath, _might as well get it out there and over with… _"It's just that… when we first met, you didn't even notice me… and now… you've just been so nice and… I just don't get why… Everyone keeps saying how dangerous you are and that I should be careful but… the person they keep talking about… I just don't see in you… I keep thinking about it and it just keeps getting more and more confusing!... Does that make _any _sense to you?"

Hey, you know that feeling you get after the other feeling? The one when you asked and then automatically regretted it, without even hearing the answer? Yeah, that's how I felt _then_.

"You know what?" he asked. I turned to look at him but he was turned away, "I've been asking myself that question a lot lately…" he turned around with an epithetic face and I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" he mused.

I shrugged, "Well considering the fact that I have nothing in my stomach anymore… Yeah I am kinda hungry."

Gaara stood up and held his head out to help me up, "Come on, there's a Wendy's next door."

I smiled, "Wendy's!"

* * *

When we got our food we sat down at a booth, "So what did you and Kiba talk about?" Gaara asked.

I gave him a funny look, "Why do you need to know?"

He turned away but I could tell he blushed, just a little, "No reason…"

I smiled and shook my head, "Like I said he just wanted to tell me to be careful."

Gaara nodded and pushed his French fries to me, I chuckled, "Don't like fries?"

Gaara looked to the right a little, but I swear I think he smiled a little, "Too fattening."

I laughed and took a bite out of my cheese burger, _What ever the real reason was for Gaara's kindness, at this point… I don't really care, just as long as he stays that way._

I smiled at Gaara, "Thanks for getting me food. I didn't realize how _starved_ I was!"

He swallowed some of his salad and looked up, "Your welcome, I was pretty hungry too."

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your hair_ really that_ color?" I asked jokingly.

He did another one of his 'almost smiles' and shook his head, "I never dyed my hair, it's always been like this."

I stared at his hair for a moment, "And the Sakura girl?"

He scoffed, "She _does _dye her hair."

I laughed, "I knew it!"

I looked down and realized my cheese burger was gone and frowned, "Where did me burger go?"

Gaara chuckled, "You ate it all!"

I busted out laughing, "Wow, I was _really _hungry!"

"Well since you're done we wanna go back to the theater?" Gaara asked as he threw away our trash.

I shrugged, "Sure the movie will be over in a few minutes anyway."

* * *

We went back to the theater and Gaara checked the big clock over the arch out side, "The movie should be over about now."

I sighed, _and then I'll probably get __another__ lecture from Kiba… uurrrrggg….. _

We walked in the theater and headed back to the bench where we were, on the way I felt my feet flip out from under me. Stupid kid must've spilled some soda, I closed my eyes and braced for the extreme pain that was coming…

But I didn't fall.

I opened my eyes and realized that Gaara caught me, and was… holding me…

* * *

AAAHHHH! I know what your saying, "Don't stop there! It's too suspenseful!" yeah that's what my friend said but too bad! Don't worry I should have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday, maybe sooner if I try.

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!


	8. Chapter 8: Let's have a talk shall we?

(Insert opening remark here.) QK sideways ninja!

On with the story!

* * *

What was probably only a few seconds, seemed like hours. I just stared into his perfect cerulean blue eyes, his face just inches from mine. And… he was smiling, really smiling! I smiled back and we just stared at each other…

"Aya!"

I jumped and Gaara helped me up, "H-hey Naruto."

He had the biggest grin on his face, "What were you and Gaara doing? Dancing the tango?" He laughed.

I frowned at him, "I-I slipped…"

"Uuuhhhh hhhhuuuhhh…" Naruto said mockingly.

I realized Kiba was glaring, but not at me… at Gaara._ Now I get it…_

Everyone except Naruto and Neji rode back in silence. I could feel my eyes closing… Wait… was Gaara holding my hand?...

* * *

_I was falling… down a tunnel of light… I could hear voices but they were only whispers … the light was so bright… I wanted so badly to just fall… fall away from everything… _

"_Aya… Aya… no… please…" I tried to open my eyes but the light was too intense…_

_I felt arms wrap around me… warm lips creased over mine…_

"_Please Aya, Wake up, Please!"_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was lying on the back seat of Kiba's car and the doors were closed. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard voices…

"Just back off a little okay you don't have to enjoy it that much!" was that… Kiba?

"I never meant to hurt her and I don't intend to, and I'm just doing what Lady Tsunade told me to." Gaara? I've never heard him use that tone… Kiba what the hell are you doing!

I sat up and opened the car door, I was absolutely furious! "What the hell is going on here!" I yelled at the two of them.

Kiba turned and looked away. Gaara's expression was a mix of anger and shock. I gritted my teeth, "Kiba, a word please?"

I motioned for Gaara to go back to the dorm, "Don't worry you're next!"

When Gaara was out of earshot I turned to Kiba my expression had soften but I was still extremely disappointed, "Kiba I know that you just want to protect me, but if you keep doing this _you're_ going to get hurt!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "You saying I can't stand up against him?"

I groaned, "Kiba, I am being forced to be mixed up in Gaara's business, and he understands that. But if you keep putting yourself there purposely you might get hurt!"

Kiba lowered his gaze to the blacktop, "I just don't like the way he treats you… he's being so nice… First the field trip, then he's holding your hand in the car! I'm just afraid he might take advantage of you or something…"

I stared at him, "Take advantage of me!"

"Well… I just don't know who he is or how he thinks and I'm afraid he might hurt you."

I sighed, "Kiba, I get that but I don't get why you had to have a fight with him over it!

Kiba's face softened, "Okay, maybe I was a little out of line to call him out like that."

"A little!" I scoffed.

Kiba looked down at the blacktop again, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to."

I shook my head, "Well, maybe when you feel the urge to yell at Gaara you should talk to me first so you don't do something stupid."

Kiba frowned but nodded, "Okay, let's go back to the dorms."

* * *

Kiba and I got back to the dorms and found that everyone was in bed already.

I shrugged, "Must be a big test tomorrow or something."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, Gai sensei is giving a physical exam tomorrow. I should get some extra Z's too."

I nodded and walked to the TV room and saw Gaara sitting on the couch watching my NCIS episode.

I sat next to him, "So what exactly were you and Kiba fighting about? I pretty sure Kiba didn't give me the whole story."

Gaara bit the end of his thumb, "He… said… I was flirting with you."

I just knew my face was red, "And were you?"

He closed his eyes, "I'm not sure…"

_Figures can no one in this place give a straight answer!_

"You know Kiba likes you right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own."

Gaara nodded, "So were you planning in giving me a speech or just asking me those questions?"

I twisted a lock of my hair in my fingers for a moment, "Well I was going to yell at you but I guess that's pointless now."

I yawned and stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day."

He half smiled, "Yeah, by the way when did you say your little sister was coming for a visit?"

"Halloween, why?"

"Just wondering."

I closed my eyes and yawned again, "Night Gaara."

"Good night."

* * *

_Hmmm sssslllleeeeepppp nnneeeedddd sssslllleeeeepppp…_

Hey! Sorry about the short chapter guys but I had a lot of stuff to do this weekend!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Another walk

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update… I had to go to my Grandma's funeral… Sorry… depressing… my bad… I also had a very busy week… I'm ssssooooooo tired… anyway on with the story…

* * *

A week had passed since the movie trip and the tension between Gaara and Kiba just got worse and worse… but other than that tomorrow Emi is coming for Halloween! Kiba's also been bringing me my homework so I don't fail all my classes.

Gaara held the flash card up, it said 'Otolaryngologist'.

I bit my thumb, "Uh… a doctor who specializes in diseases of the ear, nose, and throat?"

"Correct."

I smiled, "This stuff isn't so hard."

He put the flash cards down on the coffee table, "I think that's enough studying for today."

I looked at the clock, "Damn it's only 9:23. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"

"How does your side feel?" Gaara asked.

_Okay that's… 5 times in the last 24 hours? That sounds right. _"Like I said my ribs feel a lot better now that Sakura has been _slowly_ healing them."

Gaara scoffed, "She says that if you heal them too fast they might deform."

I rolled my eyes, "She's so full of it."

* * *

"Thanks for the omelet Gaara~! It's delicious!" _Yyyyuuuummmmyyyy! Best omelet ever! _"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well no one else would cook for me."

I sighed, "It must be hard, being alone your whole life…"

"You get used to it."

I bit my lip, _how can he stand it? _I thought to myself, _how can he stay so mild and calm? You'd think he'd go completely insane and be committed… wait…_ I realized Gaara was staring at me and tried to think of something quick. "I'm BORED let's do something fun!" I said trying to show a genuine smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know but I want to get out of this place, staying inside too long is bad for your health." I replied glaring at the ceiling.

Gaara took a bite of his own omelet before he spoke, "How about a walk? You did say your side was feeling better."

I smiled, "I'll make a lunch to take too and we can have a picnic!"

Gaara went to get his shoes and I started packing a lunch. _Okay, sandwiches, apples, sodas, waters, trail mix, blanket, and cookies. _^w^

Gaara came back out and half smiled at the already packed food, "Well you work fast."

I smiled back and he gave me that funny look again, "Why do you always look at me like that!" I almost yelled.

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head and smirked, "Never mind it's not important, come on let's go!"

* * *

_(Humming and bobbing my head) _"~I have a song stuck in my head.~"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "What song?"

_(Still humming.) _"A song by Ke$ha… I forget the name."

"How does it go?"

_"~There's a place down town where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in wall it's dirty free for all~" _I sang.

"I think it's called Animal, you have a great voice by the way."

"Thanks, my mom wanted me to perform, but I totally freak out on stage." I sighed.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, I get what you mean."

I spotted the 'tree face' and smiled, "You wanna stop and eat here or go further?"

He shrugged, "Let's go just a little farther I want to see if we find anything."

I nodded and kept walking, "So what's your favorite song?" I asked.

"Right now it's Carry me by Papa Roach, you got me hooked on it." he chuckled.

I grinned, "It's a good song, mine is… Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. Hey look!"

Gaara glanced at where I was pointing, "A fork in the path."

I sighed, "Well? Left or right?"

"Well the left has a fallen tree in the way…"

"Then let's go that way!"

"…Why?"

I smiled, "Maybe there's something cool there! We'll never know unless we look!"

He sighed, "Fine, but we need to be back before 3."

"You don't think I know that?" I giggled. "Help me over will yah?"

The path was slightly over grown, obviously old. The trees around us where so thick you could only see branches let alone any sunlight. _Hmmm maybe this wasn't a very good idea…_

"I think I see light up ahead." said Gaara.

"Yeah I see it too. Thank god, this trail is giving me the creeps." I replied.

He shook his head, "You're the one who choose this way."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah let's just see what's up there."

Sure enough there was an opening in the trees. The two oaks led to a field, a beautiful field with… some kind of rock formation in the center. The grass was so green, and the sky was so pretty! Whoa, girl moment, but it was ssssooooooo pretty!

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed!

Looked at Gaara, he was smiling! "Yeah, it is isn't it?"

I walked over to the giant rock and sat down, "You wanna just eat here?"

He shrugged, "Sure, what did you bring?"

I opened my book-bag and started unpacking the food, "Sandwiches, apples, sodas, and cookies."

When I said cookies his face lit up, "What kind of cookies?"

I grinned, "Chocolate-chip!"

"My favorite."

* * *

When all the food was gone I started packing the trash back into my book-bag. Gaara helped too, "We've got another hour, what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know."

I smiled, "Then let's just look at the clouds."

Gaara looked at me with that same weird look, "Alright then."

I laughed, "Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always give me that look when I smile at you?"

I saw him shift, "I-I don't know."

I half smiled to myself, I swear he was blushing.

I sighed, and then out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something. I turned my head, "What was that?"

"What was what? Gaara asked.

"I think it landed on top of the rock." I got up and started climbing.

"Aya, get down, your going to hurt yourself."

I scoffed, "No I won't, I'm not helpless you know!"

"Aya!" Gaara protested.

When I got to the top something shinny caught my eye, I crawled over to see. It was a necklace, a silver heart shaped necklace. _Was it the sun reflecting off of it that I saw_? I stood up, "Hey Gaara! It was a necklace."

Gaara chuckled, "Alright get down now before you…" he stopped. His face suddenly changed, he looked scared. "Aya what ever you do don't freak out."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" That's when I felt something on my leg, _don't look, don't look, don't look!_ I glanced down at my leg, I did tell Gaara about my fear of snakes didn't I? Well there was a good size black snake slithering up my leg. In retrospect I probably could've handled it better than I did.

I screamed bloody murder and started trying to kick it off. But when I finally did I lost balance. I feel over the edge of the bolder.

"Aya!" I heard Gaara yell before I closed my eyes…

* * *

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Hahaha just kidding! XD scared you didn't I?

* * *

I realized I had stopped falling and opened my eyes; Gaara was looking down at me concern in his expression. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak so I nodded. _How did he catch me? I didn't even realize I'd stopped falling… He has gorgeous eyes… _

"It didn't bite you did it?" Gaara asked.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine."

Gaara smiled, "Don't scare me like that."

I smiled, "You were scared?"

I saw his face turn slightly red, "Uh-huh…"

I sat up and leaned on him, "I'm sorry I'll try not to do it again."

He put his arm around my waist, "You want to just watch the clouds now?"

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"So Aya what did you do today?" Kiba asked at the dinner table.

I shrugged, "Nothing much, studied, watched TV, played Halo REACH with Gaara."

He was satisfied with my answer so he went back to his food. What? I couldn't tell him what really happened today! He would flip out!

Naruto was talking to Gaara on the other side of the table; he's the only one other than me who will talk to him. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Naruto was too caught up in his tale to notice.

I think Kiba saw but he shrugged it off, probably thinking we were planning a rematch on halo. (Which we were since he beat me last time.)

The loud speaker came on and Shizune said, "Alright guys lights out!"

Everyone got up and started to there rooms, it was my turn to clean dishes and Gaara stayed behind to help.

After we finished Gaara walked me back to my room, "See you in the morning."

Smiled and wrapped me arms around his neck, "You too."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my room.

What a day…

* * *

Sorry about the update time! uuurrrrgggg sssssssoooooo tired... anyway PLZ REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Pills and Halloween

Hey guys! damn this has to be my longest chapter EVER! hope you like it! 3

* * *

(Aya's POV)

I closed the door to my room and leaned against the frame. _Did I really just do that? _I asked myself. I shook my head, _what happened? What made me _kiss _Gaara? Even if it was just on the cheek… as if I didn't already know._

I smiled to myself; _I like him… a lot._

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I stood there in the hallway; I couldn't move. _She hugged me and then she kissed me… I feel strange… _It's a good thing she went back to her room, I'm pretty sure my face was the same color as my hair. My heart was pounding in my chest, and breathing was uneven.

I took a deep breath and walked to my room and closed the door. _I don't get it, she knows I'm a demon – she still talks to me, I almost kill her – she asks me to go to the movies, I ask her to go for a walk – she agrees, she almost gets bitten my a snake while on the walk – she kisses me! I thought all people were the same, only caring about themselves and never opening their eyes. I don't get it… no I don't get her… She makes me feel… happy? She may be the only person I've never been tempted to kill. Even Naruto can push my buttons, but not her… I don't even know what I'm doing, I've been letting her sleep on my shoulder, I've carried her, I had my arm around her the majority of the field trip, (what was with that exchange student by the way…?) I sat and watched the clouds with her… sigh… maybe I should try to get some sleep…_

* * *

(Aya's POV)

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 5:25 hhhmmm… Gaara might be up, or Sai. I looked at my bandaged side and the pain caught up to me, it wasn't that bad but still very irritating. I got up and walked out my door to the kitchen to find my pain pills, _I swear when this is over I'll have a tolerance for them. _I picked up the bottle and popped out a few pills and dry swallowed them. _Wait was that more than two? I don't think so. _I shrugged and sat down on the couch to watch my new NCIS episode.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, _well no sleep last night, or the night before, maybe I need to see a doctor. _I decided against that and got up to go eat breakfast. I looked at the clock on my wall before I walked out the door, 5:46 I wonder who's up.

I meandered into the kitchen to find the silverware all over the floor and the fridge door open. I speed walked to the TV room and found Aya upside down on the couch laughing at the TV I think… but she was watching Nightmare on Elm Street…

"Aya?"

She jumped up and started laughing harder, "HI GAARA! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" she yelled.

"Aya are you okay?" I noticed her pupils were dilated.

She wobbled over to me, "Me? I'm fine! Never felt better!" she giggled again.

This was all very amusing but I didn't know what was going on… she wasn't on drugs was she? Wait maybe she took to many pain pills. She said she only had six left last night. I walked back to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of meds and counted the pills, three. She took one too many, but how would that make her act like this?

"Hey! What's all that noise?" I heard someone yell from down the hall. _Oh great Mr. Jackass is here…_

Kiba walked up to me and glared, "What's going on?"

I glared back at him, "Aya took too many pain pills and is acting crazy, I'm going to take her to the nurse." I turned to go get Aya but Kiba stopped me.

"Why don't I take her to the nurse?" He said still glaring.

"Because she's my responsibility, now get out of my way." I shoved past Kiba and went to the TV room.

Aya was screaming at the TV, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAKE? NOW THERE'S BLOOD DRIPPING INTO THE LIVINGROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW INCONSIDERATE THAT IS!"

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, "Come on Aya we have to go see the nurse."

She turned and groaned, "I don't wanna go see that pink haired bitch she aggravates me!"

I sighed, "I know that, she aggravates me too." I put my hand on her shoulder, "Come on, I don't want you to die on me okay?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled, "Okay I'll go, but only because your so cute!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Just promise we can get ice-cream afterwards?"

I smiled and hugged her back, "Alright I promise."

She smiled again and grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.

* * *

Sakura held the little flashlight in front of Aya's eyes and moved it back and forth, "Well she seems pretty stable, I don't think we have to pump out her stomach. She's just sensitive to this kind of medication so just a little too much goes a long way. She'll be fine in a couple hours, until then just make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

I nod and lead Aya out of the nurse's office, "Alright where do you want to go for ice-cream?"

She tilted her head a little in thought and then jumped up and down, "DIARY QUEEN!"

I smiled, "You mean _Dairy Queen_?"

She frowned, "Same difference now let's go!"

* * *

I watched Aya eat her blizzard next to me on the park bench, she was humming to herself as she ate. I didn't recognize the melody so I just went back to my twist cone.

"Hey Gaara?" Aya's voice was suddenly monotone.

"Hmm?" I replied my mouth full of ice-cream.

"You got ice-cream on your cheek."

I reach up to get it but she beat me to it, she wiped it off with her thumb.

I could feel my face turning red, "Uh-uh, Aya?"

She looked back up at me and smirked, "Your blushing Gaara-kun."

_What is she doing?_ She kept looking at me smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too.

All of a sudden her phone went off and she looked at it, her face lit up and she threw her face in the air, "YAY~! NEJI'S MAKING TACOS~!" She grabbed my hand and we started running back to the dorms.

* * *

"YYYUUUUUUMMMYYYYYYY~~~!" Aya yelled after her _fourth _soft taco.

Neji smiled brightly, "At least someone likes my cooking."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean _cooking_? You just cooked chopped up hamburger!"

An argument ensued between the two and Aya frowned, "Why does everyone around here except you have such a short temper?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I have a bit of a head ache though."

"You know your sister Emi is gonna be here in half an hour."

Her eyes went wide, "Holy shit! I completely forgot!" She ran off to her room and shut the door.

I shook my head; _she is just full of surprises today._

* * *

(Aya's POV)

I finished putting on my witch costume and looked in the mirror; _God is it impossible for Hana to pick out a costume that doesn't make me look like a prostitute? _The top was way too low, the skirt was insanely short and the fishnet stockings didn't help. I frowned and walked out of the bathroom and looked at Emi. "So what do you think?"

She smiled, "You look great sis."

I hugged her and fixed her cat ears, "Come on lets show the boys."

We walked into the TV room and I smiled, "Well, what do you think guys?"

Let's see, three nosebleeds, five ogles, two smirks, and one smile. Of course Gaara was the one who smiled. ^-^

"You look great." He said.

I blushed and grinned, "Well, we better get going before Emi dies of candy deprivation."

Emi put her hand to her forehead, "So… weak… need… candy…"

We laughed and headed out the door, _Halloween here we come!_

* * *

Emi and I went to every doorstep we could get to and Gaara walked us everywhere. Emi kept asking if I like him and I always changed the subject. She's way too observant for her age…

"Aya?" Gaara asked.

"What is it?"

"… Emi is staring at me again." He said.

I sighed, "Just ignore her for right now okay? She's a little suspicious some times."

We walked up to another house and I rang the door bell, a middle aged man came to the door, "Well aren't you cute." He said to Emi.

She smiled brightly, "Trick or Treat!"

He put a hand full of candy in her bag and I nodded thanks.

As we were walking away I felt something tug at my stocking and then it snapped back. I turned and realized he had put a lollipop in my fishnet stocking, and a five dollar bill. I turned to him horrified and he gave me a creepy smile. I froze and couldn't move, _what's wrong with me? Why can't I move?_

The man lifted an eyebrow and stepped closer to me and put his arm around me, "Oh? Did you decide to stay here for the night?"

I let out a startled gasp/whimper and the next thing I knew Gaara was standing beside me. He took the lollipop from my stocking and threw it at the man.

"Keep your hands off her." He warned

He pulled me away and we started walking back to the street. The man yelled back, "I thought you where her brother or something, so-_rry!"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaara screamed.

I jumped at Gaara's sudden burst of anger, why was he so upset?

We decided that was enough for one night and headed back to where we parked. (We borrowed Neji's car.)

* * *

Okay! Sorry for the wait I've been pretty busy… I'm string on the next chapter right now!

-Johnnygirl777 3


	11. Chapter 11: Complications suck

菖蒲 is how you write Ayame in Japanese. Just thought I'd share that.

* * *

We parked back at the school and I saw my mom's car parked at the front.

I got out of the car and paused, thinking about the man who had slipped the candy and money into my stocking… _Why did I freeze up? Why didn't I just walk away? And why was Gaara so upset? He was pretty quiet on the way back…_

"Aya are you okay?"

I looked at Gaara with tears in my eyes, "I-I don't know what happened… I froze, I-I didn't know what to do… I was scared…"

He pulled me into a hug, "It's alright Aya. Please don't cry."

I smiled, tears still threatening to spill over. "Gaara…"

He leaned down and placed his forehead on mine. "Aya."

Our faces were inches apart; I could feel his warm breath on my face. I was between him and the car, the distance between us slowly started to shrink…

We heard a tapping noise and I turned to the car window; Emi gave me a funny look and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Come on, mommy's waiting!" She opened the car door, grabbed my hand, and started dragging me towards the front office. Gaara followed behind us, I gave him an apologetic look, and he just smiled and shrugged.

Emi continued to pull me and I remembered I left my purse back in the car. "Gaara, can you walk her up to the office? I left my bag in the car."

He nodded and Emi kept walking a short distance ahead of him.

I walked back to Neji's car and unlocked the door. My black and green GIR bag was sitting on the passenger seat right where I left it. I looked towards the school, Gaara and Emi had just gotten through the door. I leaned against the car door and let out a heavy sigh, _I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to hold me, why did I fall in love with a demon? I guess it really doesn't matter now… _I smiled to myself and started walking back to the building.

Before I got two yards from the car I heard something… footsteps? _Oh, damn please don't tell me that creep followed me back!_

I started to panic, my heart rate accelerated and I started to run. The footsteps kept getting closer; I wasn't going to out run whoever was chasing me. We were still too far from the school. I felt I hand grab my hair and was about to scream but another hand covered my mouth.

"I've been watching you for awhile now Ayame. You are quite the strange one aren't you? I like that." He wiped me around and I could see his face. His hair was black and red and his eyes made me shutter. _It's the exchange student from the field trip! I knew he was a creeper but not a psycho! Oh, no what does he want?_

He pulled on my hair again and started dragging me away from the school. I thrashed and tried to pull away but he was stronger that me. _Oh, hell no! You are not taking me without a fight. _I kicked him in the knee and bit his hand. I ran but he caught up to me and I screamed as loud as I could. Tears were streaming down my face. He hit me across the face and I fell to the ground crying. He hit me again with something harder, a wrench or something. He hit me a third time striking my head. I felt dizzy and my eyes were closing… I saw someone coming and I tried to call out for help but it was just a whisper… I felt myself losing consciousness…

_I was falling… down a tunnel of light… I could hear voices but they were only whispers … the light was so bright… I wanted so badly to just fall… fall away from everything… this again? _

"_Aya… Aya… no… please…" I tried to open my eyes but the light was too intense… Gaara?_

_I felt arms wrap around me… warm lips creased over mine…_

"_Please Aya, Wake up, Please! I can't lose you!"_

_Clank! Whack! Ssssshhhhh… AAAAAHHHH!..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes… everything was so bright… I felt so numb… everything was white…

"Aya… Aya! Are you awake?" _Naruto?_

I turned and saw him there sitting in a chair next to my bed… hospital bed…

"Where's Gaara?" I asked.

Naruto frowned and looked at the floor. "He's in the other room… the punk that jumped you had a knife and snuck up on him when he ran out to help you."

My stomach clenched and my heart felt like it shattered. "Is he okay?" I asked my voice cracking.

Naruto continued to look at the floor, "He hasn't woken up yet and he lost a lot of blood…"

The moisture that was threatening to fall from my eyes spilled over and streams of tears ran down my face. Naruto helped me sit up and gave me a hug.

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"How can I not! He's hurt because of me!" I continued to cry for a few minutes and Naruto tried to comfort me. He kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I felt responsible for what happened, if it wasn't for me he won't have gotten hurt…

After I had calmed down I asked, "Can if see him?"

Naruto put his hand on his chin and stoked his nonexistent beard in thought, "Well I'm not sure if you're allowed to leave the room."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face, "Can you ask for me?"

He nodded and left the room, but a second later someone knocked on the door. "Aya?" _If he is planning on telling me that I should have stayed away from Gaara and that this wouldn't have happened if he was there I am going to strangle him to death!_

"Come in." I said.

Kiba walked in with Akamaru and sat down in the chair Naruto was sitting in a moment ago. "I brought something for you." He pulled out a little stuffed dog from his jacket.

"Thanks Kiba." I said hugging the dog. "I could really use some cheering up right now…"

Kiba smiled and put Akamaru on my bed, "I saw what happened last night. They showed me, Naruto, and Neji the security tape."

I looked at him a little curious; I didn't know what happened after I passed out…

Kiba sat back in his chair and ruffled his hair, "Well we saw the exchange student beat you with a wrench, Gaara heard you scream and came out to see what was going on, and the jerk ran off…"

I leaned closer a little anxious, "And?"

He sighed, "He ran to you and pick you up saying stuff like, 'No Aya wake up! Please!' he kissed you and kept saying 'I can't lose you.' he was crying. The jerk came back, got him in the back, and…" he stopped.

"And! What!" I asked almost yelling.

I smirked, "I just think Gaara should tell you what happened. It's best if you hear it from him…"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion but just shrugged and figured I asked Gaara later.

"Aya I get it now." Kiba said while I was still in thought.

"Okay I give, what do you get?"

"I get why he was acting like he was… I just always thought he was cold and heartless and only thought of himself… but when I saw how he reacted when… he really cares about you Aya."

I sat on my bed shocked… I never, I my wildest dreams, would _ever_ imagine Kiba saying that. Never! "Kiba…"

He looked up at me, "Yeah, don't think I'm gonna go easy on him though."

I shook my head, "Wasn't planning on it."

A nurse walked in and asked Kiba to leave. She gave me my lunch and told me what's what basically. "You had a concussion and we thought you might have gone into a coma from how your tests were showing up."

I shivered, "Being asleep for several months? No thanks!"

The nurse smiled and replaced to bandage on my head. "That boy… Naruto was it? Asked if you could see Gaara."

I nodded, "Yeah, I want to see him."

The nurse sat down in the chair, "Well you can go see him but he's unconscious and you need to eat your lunch first."

I smiled and nodded, she left the room and I ate my turkey sandwich and celery sticks with ranch. _Not a very filling meal._

After I was done I pressed the call bell and the nurse came to take my tray away. "You want to go see him now?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered plainly.

I followed her out the door and she pointed to her left, "Two doors down."

I nodded thank you and we walked in opposite directions.

I walked into Gaara's room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. His chest from his collar bone to his waist was covered in gauze, his cerulean blue eyes were hidden behind his pitch black eye lids, he hair was messy and he looked paler that usual. He was more like a painting than a real person. I held his limp hand and tears started falling again.

* * *

Okay! Sorry if the wait was too long for you! I undertand if you aremad at me for this chapter. A lot of my friends were... :'c but anyway it's going to get better I promise!

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!

-Johnnygirl777 3


	12. Chapter 12: Worrying and Shukaku?

I looked at the clock, 10:48 pm. I was still in Gaara's room… I must've fallen asleep… Gaara was still unconscious. The nurse came and did stuff… I wasn't really paying attention… she took the bandage off my head and gave me so pills to help me sleep and help with the pain. I don't know how long I sat at the edge of his bed waiting for him to wake up before started to doze off…

I was in the TV room, I saw everyone there… Gaara was sitting in the chair farthest away from the door. Then I was in the nurse's office and he was staring at me… he told me I was interesting... Kiba and Naruto bombarding me with questions and then sitting with Gaara and watching TV. Gaara snuck up on me and eat my other bagel. Then I told him about how I kicked out of my other schools… he was so nice and understanding… And the walk… the tree… and his tattoo… him carrying me back to the dorms; he was so warm and soft… The field trip and the song… The movie and asking him why he was being so nice. Wendy's and when he caught me when I slipped… his eyes were so blue… and he was smiling… Kiba and Gaara fighting outside the car… Kiba said Gaara was flirting with me… Gaara helping me study, watching NCIS, and beating me at Halo… The second walk… the picnic… the necklace and the snake… Gaara catching me and watching the clouds together… kissing his cheek… Not remembering half of October 31st, and trick or treating with Emi… almost kissing him in the parking lot…

Gaara…

* * *

"Aya! Wake up!" I sat up straight and yawned.

"Naruto? What time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's noon already!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him as if he were joking, "Then I need food!"

"Well let's go get some then!"

I was about to get up but stopped, and looked back at Gaara…

Naruto put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on you can't stay in here all day."

I hesitantly nodded and we left the hospital. The whole time I was out with Naruto and Neji I couldn't stop thinking about him… I wanted to be there when he woke up… if he wakes up… No! Don't think about that…

"So Aya are you feeling okay?" asked Neji from across the table.

I lifted my eyes from my plate to look at him, "Physically yeah, but I'm really worried about Gaara…"

Naruto gave me a nudge, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a lot tougher than he looks."

I nodded and continued to eat my lunch. My mind was off somewhere else while Naruto and Neji talked. I thought back to last night. Every moment I'd spent with him danced through my head over and over again. Sending me further and further into sadness… I knew this pain wouldn't go away as long as he was still lying motionless on that bed…

"Earth to Aya! Do you read me!" Naruto called from his seat a few feet away.

I looked up at him, his concerned expression made me feel guilty. I didn't want anyone to worry about _me_. I wasn't the one in danger of dying… "I'm going to my room I'll be back."

Naruto and Neji nodded and I went o my room. I sat on the bed and fell back on my pillow. I slipped on my headphones and listened to my iPod. I tried to focus on the guitar notes; I do this when I want to take my mind off something. It didn't help. Every strum and key was muffled by my clouded thoughts. Hours passed and I still couldn't relax.

The clock read 5 and the sun was setting. I turned my music off and went to turn my lamp on and paused. The necklace I had found in that field was still sitting on my night stand… the silver heart pendant shined in the fading sunlight. I picked it up and held it in my hand, admiring the curls and designs that seemed to skip across the silver symbol. Now that I look at it… the designs look like snakes. That's kind of strange.

"Aya! We're going back to the hospital!" Sai?

"Coming!" I yelled back as I shoved some stuff into my bag to keep me occupied at the hospital.

I walked in the wall way and was met by Sai's weird smile. "Hello Aya haven't talked to you in a while."

I smiled back at him, "Yeah where have you been anyway I haven't seen you at all!"

He shrugged, "Had some things I had to take care of out of town."

I gave him a questioning look, "You're not an undercover spy are you?" Naruto and Neji both laughed but Sai gave me a strange look. "Dude, I'm just messing with you, loosen up."

He offered a light laugh and handed me a small box, "Picked this up on the way back after I heard what happened."

I opened the box and grinned, "How did you know I love cupcakes!"

He nodded and smirked, "Who doesn't?"

"True." I munched on the sweet on our way out the door and almost squealed when I realized it was cream filled, I didn't know they still made those! Well, cupcake or not my head still felt like a thunder storm waiting to hit me with lightning and burn me to a crisp.

* * *

All four of us stayed in the lobby for several minutes before we were allowed to see Gaara; he had another visitor who _insisted _he/she wanted to be alone. _Hmmm maybe it was his brother or sister… _

The visit was mostly Naruto and Neji trying to cheer me up and Sai kept staring at the heartbeat monitor. I stopped paying attention to Naruto and Neji a few minutes in; I know they meant well but they couldn't convince me... It's kind of funny but the one thing that worries me most, they never seemed to cross they're minds… they kept saying, 'I'm sure he'll be well soon' and 'He'll be better before you know it' and 'We got to go Aya see you tomorrow' _wait what? Oh… they're saying good bye… _I waved back in their direction but I didn't turn around as they left. I glanced to the left and noticed a strange looking gourd. I shrugged it off and tried hard not to cry… I couldn't help but stare at Gaara he looked so peaceful but vulnerable… I took his hand and held it as I laid my head down on the bed… _please Gaara you have to wake up… please…_

(Gaara's POV)

… _Why is everything so light?...… where am I? ….. Aya… Aya!... Where's Aya?... what happened? Why can't I open my eyes? Maybe I should sleep some more… No! Where's Aya? I need to know what happened. _

I slowly tried to open my eyes… no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open them… I tried to move but that wasn't working either… Where the hell am I! I tried to fell what was around me… Okay a blanket, pretty sure things were sticking out of my arms, bandages around my midsection, and someone was holding my hand… okay hospital? Yeah that sounds about right… wait who's… Aya… it had to be. Her hand was soft and small, just like the rest of her…

_**So you do have feelings for this girl… don't you Gaara.**_

My heart jumped when I heard Shukaku's voice, _What if I do? _

_**Nothing I'm just trying to understand your behavior lately**_

_Yes I like her, why do you care?_

_**Like? Are you sure it's nothing more then that? **_I could tell Shukaku was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

_…_

_**Ok come on Gaara you can't hide it from me. I know everything about you.**_

_Then why are you asking!_

_**I don't know maybe I needed to hear you say it. My assumptions can't **_always_** be right.**_

_Okay I love her. Are you happy now!_

_**Very. Now, on to my other question.**_ I mentally rolled my eyes. _**When did you start to like her?**_

_Why are you so suddenly interested in my love life Shukaku?_

_**Because just a few weeks ago you had no love life and I was wondering what changed.**_

_Sigh… I don't know, I guess it was when I spent my first day with her… she was different… nice and understanding… and her attitude didn't change after she found out about you._

_**She sounds very interesting. She continued to be nice after she was informed of 'the demon inside of you'… strange.**_

_Are we done now? I would like to wake up._

_**I want to meet her.**_

_… What!_

_**I want to meet her! Just tell her and I'll take it from there. **_

_But how are you-_

_**Just tell her I want to meet her and make sure you're holding her hand when you say it.**_

_Shukaku!_

Nothing.

Well at least he doesn't want to kill her… which is really strange considering its Shukaku…

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the late update had alot of stuff to do... anyway the next chapter will be here soon! I hope...

-Johnnygirl777 3


	13. Chapter 13: Love? Love

Hey guys sorry about the wait I know you're anxious to see what happens! Since you're so anxious I won't keep you waiting.

* * *

(Aya's POV)

I fell asleep beside Gaara almost every night for the four days he's been in the hospital. The one night that I didn't I couldn't sleep. Neji and Naruto didn't visit today, but they did text me asking how I was and if Gaara was awake yet. And answer was always no… but I know he'll wake up soon, I know it…

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

After my conversation with Shukaku I fell asleep again, how long have I been sleeping? Seems like hours but I'm sure it's been days. I drifted back into semi-consciousness trying to open my eyes once more. I felt the sheets, the wires and tubes, and the bandages again. I opened my eyes slightly, _Jesus it's bright. Why are hospitals always white? It makes it very hard to see._ I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. When I got my eyes to open enough to see clearly I saw a few monitors and my gourd was sitting against a wall,_ I wonder who brought it…_ A blur of light brown made me turn my head; Aya was asleep with her head resting on my bed, holding my hand. I smiled at the sight of her; she looked so peaceful and calm. I scanned the room again and saw her bag sitting on the floor next to her.

I felt Aya stir and I turned back to her; she hadn't woken up so I squeezed her hand. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Gaara?"

I smiled at her and her bright green eyes lit up. "Hey Aya." I said.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around me, "Thank God you're awake."

I hugged her back and held her for several minutes. When she pulled away I saw tears in her eyes and the guilt clenched my stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry so much."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in a few inches from my face, "You saved my life Gaara, you have nothing to be sorry about."

Her lips met mine and my head started to spin. Her lips were warm and gentle as she kissed me, much different from when I had kissed her in the parking lot; then I had thought she was dead. When we parted our eyes met again and Aya stroked my hair.

"I love you Gaara."

I felt my heart jump at those words. For the longest time I didn't know what they meant but now I do and I wanted to say them back.

"I love you too." We kissed again and I held her close not wanting to let go.

She finally pulled away and looked at me, "There's something that's been bugging me."

"What?"

Her expression changed slightly to something I couldn't quite place. "Kiba was telling me what happened after I passed out in the parking lot and when he was going to tell me what happened to the guy who attacked me he stopped. He said you should be the one to tell me."

I didn't want to tell her. I wished Kiba did at least the she would've had time to think about it.

_**If she really cares about you she'll understand. **_

_Not now Shukaku._

_**You know I'm right.**_

He _was_ right. Even though I didn't like it I would have to tell her eventually. "I punched him and then I killed him."

* * *

(Aya's POV)

I stood there, thinking about what Gaara had just said. I wasn't that surprised; he told me he'd killed people in the past. It was just hearing it that shocked me. I took a breath, "How?" I tried to ask as plainly as possible.

He bit his lip and replied, "With sand."

I looked at him confused, "What?"

He looked over in the corner where that weird gourd was and he reached for it. Then a small steady stream of sand slithered out and down the gourd. The mass of sand moved across the floor and onto the bed. It swirled and danced and started to form something. When Gaara closed his hand and the sand hardened it was in the shape of a rose. I picked it up and marveled at the detail, "Wow."

Gaara smiled for a brief moment and looked at the ground, "So you're not upset?"

I saw his worried expression and wrapped my arms around his neck, "No, I'm not upset. I'm sure you weren't really thinking."

He hugged me back and sighed, "I was thinking, but all I could think about was that he'd hurt you."

We let go of each other and I took his hand, "Its okay, I still love you."

_**Told you so.**_

_Shut up._

I nearly freaked when I heard that, "What was that?"

Gaara looked at me confused, "What was what?"

"I heard a voice and then your voice in my head!"

_**You can hear me?**_

"There it is again! Am I loosing it!"

Gaara smirked and put his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Aya, it's Shukaku."

I stared at him, "Your demon?"

_**I prefer the term tailed beast, thank you.**_

"That's creepy."

Gaara sighed and shook his head, "He wants to meet you."

I twirled a piece of hair with my free hand, "Okay… but how is…"

The next thing I knew I was standing in a white room with Gaara. We both looked around quickly and then looked at each other. "Any idea where we are?" I asked.

Gaara pursed his lips and looked up, "I've only been here once and he told me it was my subconscious."

_**"That's right; I connected your minds to that I could talk to you face to face."**_

A tall dark haired man stood in front of us. He looked normal except for his eyes; completely black with yellowish centers. They looked like they could burn right through your very soul… seriously.

I tilted my head to one side, "You are not at all how I pictured you."

Gaara scoffed, "He's putting on a pretty face for company."

Shukaku smiled, _**"Hey, how did you picture me?"**_

"Well…"

A piece of paper fluttered down from now where and he caught it. He chuckled and turned the paper around for us to see. It was my vision of Shukaku; it looked kind of like a Houndoom from Pokémon only A LOT more demonic.

"Cool trick." I said sarcastically.

_**"I just wanted to talk, Gaara's been acting strange and now I know why." **_

"Well then lets talk." I said.

* * *

I lazily opened my eyes, _morning already?_ Shukaku, Gaara, and I were up all night just talking. It was extremely boring but Shukaku did try to make it fun. We played checkers at one point and neither of them could beat me! Muuahhahaha!

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Gaara whisper.

I looked around and realized I fell asleep on top of him. I felt my face turn red as I got up off the hospital bed. "Good morning."

Gaara sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "So what do you think of Shukaku?"

I sighed and then yawned, "He talks a lot."

He laughed and I smiled, _he does have a nice laugh I knew it!_

A nurse walked through the door and gasped, "Oh, your awake! Wonderful, I'll get a doctor!" She walked back out and I sat down on the bed next to Gaara and held his hand.

"Thank you."

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "For what?"

I leaned on his shoulder, "Everything."

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my side, "I could be telling you the same thing." He kissed my head and we heard footsteps coming towards the door.

* * *

THE END! Or is it! SSSOOOOO sorry about the late update! I had serious writers block anyway hope you enjoyed it! _**BUT **_I do have an idea for continuation! But I want to know if you want my to continue! So please review and tell me what I should do!


	14. Chapter 14: Worst day of my life

My update timing sucks I know. I got so caught up in other stuff I completely forgot about my story! I'm sorry everybody! Anyway this is the chapter before the final chapter so I might take a while to update the last chapter I hope I can get it written and not kill you with impatience. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

(Aya's POV)

"Welcome back Gaara!" Naruto yelled as we walked in the door. He ran over and hugged Gaara which surprised both Gaara and me.

"Thanks Naruto, but I think you crushed my spine." he nudged him and Neji came up to me.

"Are you feeling better now Aya?" he said with a smile on his face.

I nodded and smiled back, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up every day."

"Come on who wants cupcakes!" Naruto called form the kitchen. Apparently he dragged Gaara with him when I wasn't looking.

I smirked, "That depends did_ you_ bake them?"

He glared at me but he soon smiled and shook his head, "Nope, Sai made them.

Sai walked over to me and gave me that weird smile of his, "It's just my way of saying sorry for not being here when it happened."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, you were busy." We all heard a scream and looked over to the oven where Naruto was glaring and growling at Choji.

"YOU ATE ALL OF THE CUPCAKES!" Naruto yelled.

I looked and Choji was covered in icing and crumbs,"Choji! Why!"

"M wat humry" he said, his mouth full of food.

After Naruto kicked Choji out of the kitchen we all had a movie night with popcorn, candy, soda, Johnny Depp, George Clooney, and several spoofs of good movies.

Neji and Naruto left after Paranormal Activity 2. Sai said he was leaving for a trip at three in the morning so he wasn't going to go to bed.

"Where's Kiba?" I asked Sai as the next movie was starting.

"He had a funeral to go to someone in his family was killed in a car wreck."

"That's terrible is he okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't really know the man."

"Well I guess that's good at least it wasn't someone close to him." Gaara came back from the kitchen and handed me my drink, "Thanks."

He sat back down next to me as the beginning titles were ending. He held my hand and I put my head on his shoulder. _I love being like this, _I thought as I snuggled closer to him. _I want to stay like this forever._

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

Sleep was still an unobtainable object, even though I felt like I was floating above the clouds. I actually wanted to sleep that night; I wanted to dream. It would most likely be the usual nightmares, but I wanted to at least try to dream of her. She gave me something I didn't quite understand and thought was nonexistent for a while. I loved her and she loved me, and I hated being away from her even for a moment.

_**If you get too possessive she won't like you anymore. **_Shukaku said, mostly joking.

_Shut up._

_**You know it's true. She needs freedom and you have to give that to her.**_

_Since when are you so involved in my personal business? _I asked rubbing my temples.

_**Just giving some advice. I don't want you to lose her.**_

_You like her too? _(I was slightly worried about that…)

_**I like her as a friend and nothing more. Besides I'm still mad at her for beating me at checkers…**_

I smiled and shook my head, _whatever, just don't get any funny ideas. _

_**What you don't trust me? Wait… no don't answer that… By the way your phone is going off.**_

I looked at my nightstand to see my cell phone shaking on vibrate. The screen flashed green and I smiled, _Aya texted me._

_**Well what does it say!**_

I opened the message, _She say's she can't sleep._

_**Ask if she wants you to come over.**_

_I can't say that!_

_**Ah! Your heart rate went up, what are you afraid of?**_

_Nothing!_

_**Then ask her!**_

_But!_

_**I see… you don't think you can control yourself.**_

…_._

_**It's not abnormal to want more out of a relationship Gaara.**_

_I don't know what to do._

_**Don't freak out for one thing. Two, it's not like it's going to happen tonight so just enjoy being with her.**_

_You are seriously freaking me out with this sudden kindness. _I texted her back and the screen flashed green again moments later.

_She said yes._

_**Have fun!**_

_Shut up._

I got the key from the pot outside the door and slowly turned it in the lock. Shukaku gave me a mental nudge to open the door.

Aya was sitting on her bed dressed in a black tank top and shorts; she was leaning intently over computer screen typing away. She turned to see me and smiled gently, but it shifted into a worried pout. "You should see this."

I sat down next to her and she spun the computer for me to see. It was a news article; the title read, "Missing Kids; Work of a Jutsu Collector!"

I frowned, "That's odd."

Aya scrolled the page and pointed at the third paragraph, "It says that some of the kids who went missing where kidnapped by fellow students or neighbors their age."

I skimmed the paragraph and also read that the kids also had some special ability specific to their family. "You think they where after you?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you have some sort to special ability you didn't tell me about?"

She nodded, "It didn't seem very important since I never use it and really never should…" her eyes were looking down at the blanket as if she were studying the pattern of each stitch. "My mom's side of the family passes down this forbidden Jutsu that enables the user to connect with their inner elemental spirit. My inner spirit is the earth elemental; I can control plants and the earth when I activate it."

I put my arm around her shoulders, "Well that doesn't seem so bad."

She shook her head, "Every time you use the Jutsu you lose your personality and start to become the elemental. I used to be a straight A student with a flawless record until I used it."

I closed the laptop, "You've used it before?"

She sighed again and laid her head on my shoulder, "A few years ago there was a psychopath going around kidnapping young girls. Emi and I shared a room back then. I heard Emi get up around three to get some water like she always did, but I didn't hear the water from the sink running. So I got up, went to the kitchen and saw a guy in a mask running out the door with Emi…"

_A young Ayame ran through the woods, ducking tree limbs and jumping over bushes. Her breath was short and her heart rate was fast, desperately running after the man who took her sister. They came to a clearing and the tall dark man threw Emi to the ground and turned to Aya. He pulled out a blade and charged at her, Ayame quickly dodged and punched him in the gut. He stumbled back and charged and again. She didn't dodge as quickly and he grazed her are; she winced and grabbed her wound. He took that moment and kneed her hard and sent her back several feet. When she didn't move the man scoffed and walked back to Emi who was unconscious. Aya watched him from the ground panicking and unable to move. She came to the conclusion that there was no other choice if she wanted to save Emi. She lifted her head and glared at the man; she raised her hands and pressed them together. What sounded like thunder crackled from her hands and the man turned. Green chakra was flashing around her and her eyes began to glow. She pointed a hand to the man and thousands of vines shot towards him. They wrapped around him completely and Aya slowly walked to him. She smiled evilly and closed her hand; the vines constricted and the man screamed in agony. Emi woke and stared at the sight in front of her; she ran to her sister and screamed at the top of her lungs, "AYA STOP!" Aya snapped her head towards Emi, her eyes starting to dim. She looked back to the man and opened her hand; the vines loosened and the man hung his head. Aya's eyes stopped glowing and she looked at Emi, Aya walked to her, picked her up, and started carrying her back home. The man was found five hours later by Shinobi patrolling the area. _

I sighed and held Aya's hand, "So you saved your sister with a forbidden technique that steals your personality and turns you into an elemental?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, and if I didn't I most likely would never have been a trouble child and would never have met you."

I shook my head, "I don't even want to think about that."

She smirked, "Yeah, you'd be lost without me."

I looked at her, "Oh really."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Yes, really." I blushed and looked away as I heard Shukaku laughing. Aya pulled me back on the bed and kissed me on the lips, "We have to eat breakfast with the guys tomorrow and they have classes in the morning so let's get some sleep."

I wrapped my arms around her and cover us with the blanket and smiled, "I love you."

Aya smiled squeezed my chest, "I love you too."

For the first time in a long while I had a long nightmare free sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Neji!" Aya called from the kitchen as she saw Neji stumbling into the hallway.

"….. Morning" he replied.

Aya got up from her chair next to me and walked over to him. "Aw did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I crammed all night for my history final…" he moaned.

"You have finals already!"

"Just me, I did the course work quickly so I could finish the class and get my credits."

Aya sighed and led him to the table, "You shouldn't push yourself so much you're already gonna graduate two years ahead of us." She rummaged through the cabinets looking for something while she talked, "If you cram all night you'll be tired when you take the test and not focus enough. You need caffeine!" She pulled the coffee beans off the shelf and started making coffee.

"Thanks Aya." Neji said half asleep already.

"No problem." She smiled and presses the start button on the coffee maker.

"Is someone making coffee!" a voice called from the rooms.

Aya paused and moved away from the machine, "If I say yes am I in trouble?"

Fast footsteps were heard, and then a flash and Shikamaru was sitting next to sleepy Neji. "I can never figure out how to use that thing."

Aya rolled her eyes, "You're just too lazy."

He shrugged as she poured them their coffee.

Aya laughed causing the three of us to raise an eyebrow, "Sorry, I just realized how complete opposites Neji and Shikamaru are. Neji tries too hard and Shikamaru doesn't try enough."

She handed them their coffee and started making some eggs. I stood and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist, "You want me to make some toast?"

She blushed, "Since when are you so clingy?"

I kissed her cheek, "Since last night."

She turned around so we were hugging, "They're gonna take that the wrong way." She looked at the two sitting at the table and smirked; they were staring wide-eyed at us.

They both took an awkward sip of their coffee and wouldn't look up.

* * *

(Aya's POV)

All the other guys went to class while Gaara and I had a normal day at the dorm, studying, playing halo, kissing, eating together, and talking. Then all the guys got back and had dinner (Neji passed his test ) they all went to their rooms before us because they had physicals and test tomorrow.

I sat down on the couch to watch my NCIS episode; of course before I could get five minutes in the voice over the intercom called me to the office.

I waved to Gaara who was doing something in the kitchen, (probably dishes) and headed towards the office fearing a scolding from Tsunade.

Shizune was there to greet me with a smile, "Good Morning Ayame!"

"Good morning." I replied pleasantly.

"Tsunade is waiting for you." She gestured towards the door to her office.

I swallowed hard and opened the door; I was surprised to find the principal in an almost depressed state. She looked at me and gestured towards the phone on the wall next to the bathroom, "Press three and close the door behind you."

I did as she said. I suddenly became nervous about the call. Who was it? What do they want? Why did I have to answer the office phone and not my cell?

The line jumped and a voice on the other end said, "Hello, I've been hearing some roomers that you have become friends with Gaara. I have called to inform you that you can no longer be close to him. He is a danger to you and himself, understand that it is for the best."

I felt my throat close and my heart race. Who was this guy? I felt tears falling from my eyes, "Who are you?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm his father. I also regret to inform you that if you do not do as I say or if you tell him we had any contact, you will be separated by force; you will be transferred.

The man hung up so all I heard was the dial tone… I start crying in small bathroom, tears continuing to fall down my cheeks. I don't know how long I was in there but when I came out I'm sure I looked like shit. I hung up the phone and dashed out the door and into the dark, tears still falling.

I ran to the section of the school where kids had lunch outside and sat at one of the tables sniveling. I didn't know what to do, if I broke up with Gaara we'd both be devastated and he might go back to being solemn and reclusive, but if I didn't or told him that his dad told me to, I'd get transferred and I'd never see him again.

I sat there crying and in pain, not knowing what the hell I was going to do for the longest time. I figured I couldn't face him, so I decided to call him and cry not to cry. (Not that I was expecting not to.) I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his cell.

* * *

AAAAAHHHHHHH! I know I know don't hate me it will get better I promise! This was a really long chapter! The longest I've done I think. Anyway, thank you for being patient and keeping with me! The last chapter will be up soon I promise!


	15. Chapter 15: Cliffhanger

Sorry it took me so long! My laptop's screen died so I had to share my dad's old laptop with my brother and he is a computer hog! He just kept it in his car half the time! Anyway… LAST CHAPTER! Please don't cry! I know I will. This was a really fun story to write and my friends loved it! Thanks for all your support and patience!

* * *

(Aya's POV)

The phone started ringing and I already felt like crying again. I almost yelped when he answered.

"Hey Aya. Where are you? You've been gone awhile."

My stomach clenched and my throat tightened, "Gaara I can't see you anymore."

"What?" he said, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore…" I replied my voice starting to crack again.

"Why?" he asked his voice rising.

My heart sank even more, "I can't tell you…"

"You said you loved me…" Now his voice is cracking. I can't take much more of this.

"I know and I do."

"Then why?"

"I can't tell you!" I yelled crying again. I didn't want him to hear me cry but I couldn't control it.

"Are you crying?"

I hung up and bawled until my throat was sore and my eyes were bloodshot. My phone beeped a few times but I didn't answer it. I started walking back to the dorm praying that Gaara went to bed and wouldn't be there to confront me.

My phone beeps and I look at the screen, Kiba was calling me, "Hello?" I said my voice a little hoarse.

"Aya where are you! Are you alright!" he said the words so fast I barely understood him.

"I'm walking back to the dorm, what's wrong?

"I tried calling you six times! The dorms been trashed and Gaara's gone!"

My heart literally stopped for a few seconds before I spoke, "Do you know where he went?"

He paused and said grimly, "No, but someone told Tsunade and she told his dad and now there are Shinobi out there looking for him. Apparently he's a threat to the students…. They plan on taking him back to Sunagakure."

I hung up and clenched my hands, "That fucking basterd! He knew something like this would happen! Fucking Kazekage!" I ran towards the only place I could think he'd go… the field.

When I was walking on the trail I heard Shinobi behind me so I hid in the trees until they passed and I followed them to the fork in the path. Of course they took the path that wasn't blocked by a giant tree so I sighed in relief.

The trail is significantly creepier at night. It was a full moon so I had no trouble getting around but it also made eerie shadows… When I got close to the opening in the trees I shrunk into the side so he couldn't see me, if he was there. He was, sitting beside the huge rock with his knees tucked into his chest. I heard him crying and my stomach twisted into a painful knot. I crouched down and watched him.

His pale face shined in the moon light. The dark circles around his eyes making them almost glow in the low light. The tears on his cheeks sparkled which made my stomach clench again.

He took in a shaky breath and leaned his head back on the rock. "Aya…"

A tear fell from my eye; I never wanted to hurt him... I didn't think he loved me that much… I wasn't that sure if he even did love me… God I'm so stupid… I did know something like this would happen so why did I do that! I kept screaming at myself in my head and slightly falling into depression… slightly…

I looked back up at Gaara and gasped; while I was busy yelling in my head he had pulled out one of the kitchen knifes from his coat. He sat there just staring at it, tears falling to the ground from his cheeks. My heart kept racing as I tried to come up with a different reason why he would bring a knife with him, but he doesn't know Shinobi are after him… The guilt sat like a boulder in my stomach, I needed to talk to him. I walked out of my hiding spot and slowly made my way over to him. He has looking at the ground and didn't see until I was almost beside him.

I looked at him; he looked more surprised than anything. He stood up and dropped the knife; he walked up to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He half smiled, "Now why are _you _crying?"

I couldn't speak; the words got caught in my throat. I wanted to explain myself but I just ended up crying even more.

Gaara looked at me; his usually expressionless face was sad with concern. He moved closer to me and before I knew it he had picked me up and was carrying me bridal style. He sat down with his back against the rock so I was sitting on his lap. My face must have been red by that point.

I couldn't look at him; the guilt was still twisting my stomach. He brought his hand to my cheek and turned my head to face him. "Tell me the truth. Why are you crying?"

I knew I had to, I couldn't lie to him, and I couldn't take the guilt. "…I didn't want to hurt you… but your dad he…" I got choked up and couldn't finish.

Gaara let go of my cheek and pulled me into his chest. I buried my face and continued to cry. He stroked my hair once and laid his head on mine. "Did he threaten you in anyway?"

I nodded and chocked out, "Sort of."

"Did he threaten your life?"

I shook my head.

"… to take you away from me?"

I nodded, my sobs had subsided. "He said he would transfer me."

I felt his body tense up. He sighed and hugged me tighter, "I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back, "I'm sorry too."

_**Once again I told you so.**_

I did one of those sobby laughs (half crying half laughing), _Hey Shukaku. _

_**Hey Aya!** **I knew you were forced to break up with him, I knew it!**_

Gaara shook his head, _Shut up._

I wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes and looked up at Gaara, "You do realize that now you can't get rid of me right?"

He smiled and kissed me, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I pushed him away some and put on a serious face, "Now tell me why you brought a knife with you."

He clenched his fists and he looked at the ground.

I lifted his chin so he looked at me, "Were you really that upset?"

He sighed, "I thought about it but I couldn't do it…"

_**He still had some hope that you didn't mean it.**_

Gaara's face turned red, _Shut up Shukaku!_

I hugged him again, "I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

He snaked his arms around my waist and squeezed me, "I love you too."

I heard sniffling and turned, I almost fell off of Gaara's lap; there were two sand Shinobi standing in the field crying. I giggled a little and nudged Gaara.

"That was beautiful!" said one of them.

"So… touching…" said the other.

I smiled evilly at Gaara and he chuckled. I let out a heavy sigh and put my arms around him again. "Oh, Gaara say you'll never leave me!" I said all dramatic.

He laughed a little and hugged me back, "Ayame." He said almost equally as dramatic.

The two Shinobi burst into tears and fell to their knees.

We both laughed and he stood still holding me bridal style. "You know you don't have to carry me…" I said blushing again.

He kissed me and smiled, "I know. I want to."

* * *

(A few weeks later)

Wow. Could life get any better? I have a loving boyfriend who always remembers to call and I see him everyday. I started taking regular classes again, and I love my teachers (surprising huh?) Not to mention immunity from the law… at least with those two Sand Shinobi . Plus my home situation couldn't be better! Life is good. I never thought I'd be able to say that. Kinda cliché though isn't it? What does cliché really mean? Uh, anyway, Christmas is only one day anyway and I am still freaked out… first of all my sisters are coming to celebrate with us, second Gaara made me promise that I wouldn't deliberately hang mistletoe every where to freak the guys out (taking my fun away…) third I have to wear a _dress_ to the Christmas dance tonight DX. It was bad enough wearing that short skirt witch costume, now I have to wear a formal dress… I don't know how I'm going to deal all this. Let's just hope I get through without choking anyone…

"Hey Aya, are you ready to go?" Gaara called from outside my dorm door.

I sighed we decided to go see a movie before meeting my sisters, "As I'll ever be, let's go." I open the door to a tall blood-red, red head with sparkling blue eyes and a very unflattering button up top. I raised an eyebrow, "You going to church or something?"

He blushed, "I over did it didn't I?"

I smiled, "Just a little, but that's okay." I kissed him and dragged him back to his room. "Now let's get you a suiting shirt."

As it turns out, Gaara has a ton of clothes… but they all look so freaking similar! Everything is black, white, gray, blue, red, or some variation of those… I decided on a gray t-shirt with black splatter paint on it.

I tossed it to him and he started unbuttoning his top. Halfway done, I could see his chiseled, pale chest. I turned around; sure my face was turning red. I heard him chuckle softly, _crap he saw me._

He walked up behind me, hugged my waist, and buried his face in my neck. I could feel his bare chest through my thin T making me blush like crazy. He kissed my neck causing me to twitch, _Is he doing this to torture me!_ He held me tighter and kept kissing and sucking on my neck; he was driving me crazy…

"Aya…" he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I tried to answer but he bit my ear making me moan slightly instead… "Gaara…" I managed to choke out.

He turned me around and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed back happily, licking his bottom lip. His mouth opened and our tongues fought for dominance.

He slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt and I could feel his chilled hands on my back, making me shiver.

We pulled apart and I pushed some hair out of his face. I looked at him, his black lidded cerulean eyes, his pale skin, his slightly red cheeks… the character on his forehead. Everything about him was perfect to me, his outside and his inside; I fell in love with all of him… so… why am I so scared right now…

I looked away from him, "If we don't leave now we'll miss the movie…"

I glanced back and he looked a little hurt, "Oh, right…" now he looks really hurt…

I held his hands and sighed, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just… I…" I didn't know how to explain how I was feeling. I felt so frustrated…

"Ayame…" he pulled me into a kiss but this one was different from the one we just parted from. It was much softer, comforting, and him saying my name in that tone made my heart jump. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "It's okay. I can wait for you."

I smiled as a small tear hung on my eyelash, "I mean…" I started, "Is it too much to ask… for you to marry me first?"

* * *

Muuuaaahahahahahaha cliffhanger again! That's right I'll do another chapter this one WILL be the last and hopefully I will get it updated before people start sending me death threats…..

REVIEWS KEEP THE STORIES ALIVE!

-Johnnygirl777 3


End file.
